All I Want For Christmas
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: 'I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true; baby, all I want for Christmas is you.' There was just something about stupid Travis that made her want him so badly. ONESHOT: Tratie


_**All I Want For Christmas**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**AN: AHH! This is like one of my FAVORITE Christmas songs ever! Have you ever heard Cimorelli's cover of it? AMAZING! ^-^ Ahaha, I listened to this today in class. :) **

**Anyway, I wanted to write a fic on this(I actually wrote it a long time ago!) because, hello, it's Christmas, and I like this song. MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HoO.**

**(This takes place probably slightly pre-TLH. I know it says Katie isn't there, but I think that's a typo, because who's Miranda Gardiner?) **

* * *

><p><em>I just want you for my own<em>

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

* * *

><p>Words couldn't describe how <em>difficult <em>it was to write a Christmas list.

There wasn't anything in particular that she wanted; she was actually quite content with the things she had. She had a good home, plenty of clothes, her garden back in Georgia, her friends... What more could a daughter of Demeter need?

_Oh, right,_ her mind reminded with a slightly taunting voice. _You forgot about that little detail_.

Katie cringed slightly, her hand tightening on her pen. Even though she was nearly seventeen, her dad _still _insisted on having her write a Christmas list. "It's a tradition, Katie!" he had said. Yes, she had to admit it was, but what was there that she wanted for Christmas? She technically even shouldn't be celebrating the holiday... After all, she herself was living proof that the meaning behind it wasn't true.

Well, it was still a little hard to convince her dad that.

It was weird... He knew about the gods and all, but he tried his hardest not to believe it... He had a new wife—a cute, Southern lady that went to church every Sunday and dragged Katie's dad along with her. He didn't really seem to mind; it just helped with the 'trying to forget about Demeter' thing he had going on.

"This is stupid," she finally groaned, throwing the piece of notebook paper and the pen down onto her neatly made bed. So far, she had a couple of things written down on it: new gardening gloves, a sunhat, and things like that. It wasn't that she really desperately needed them, but she couldn't think of anything else.

_Except for _that_._

Once again, Katie cringed at the mental battle going on inside of her mind. One part of her mind was dead-set on insisting that she wanted _that _for Christmas, while the other side was fed up and had started cussing the other side out. How she managed to get such a weird conscience(or something like that,) the world may never know.

Oh... now, you're probably wondering what the one side of her mind thinks she wants.

Well, that's easy. Travis Stoll.

It's the same side of her mind that insists on asking her dad for Travis Stoll for Christmas that is squealing whenever he even _talks _to her... Yeah, Katie does her best to keep her _far _in the back of her mind, but lately, that part of her mind had been clawing her way up.

Damn Travis Stoll and his cocky self.

She couldn't really help falling for him... He was definitely cute, for one thing. And, he had a funny attitude, even if it was annoying at a lot of times. He was a good friend, she guessed, and he was just fun to be around when he wasn't trying to annoy you all the way to Hades.

There was just something about stupid, _stupid _Travis Stoll that made her want him _so badly_.

Okay, not like _that_. She just wanted him to like her that way... Maybe even ask her out. Who knows.

As much as she hated to admit it, she just wanted him to like her that way... Maybe even ask her out. Who knows. But don't tell anyone she said that.

After many more minutes of debating herself, Katie scribbled down a few more things she wanted, stared at the paper for a brief moment, then ultimately crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it into the trash can.

She glanced towards the Hermes Cabin as she ripped out yet _another_ piece of paper from her notebook. A small, wistful smiling forming on her face, Katie glanced at the Hermes Cabin again, and whispered, "Maybe next Christmas."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Merry Christmas, and hope you enjoy! :)<strong>


End file.
